Play Love
by Jenituls
Summary: Anna Kyoyama seems to be the only woman any guy would lust after. Mainly Yoh, Hao, and Ren. But after Anna's death, they are accused for killing her. And just when everything seems to go right, everything goes wrong. YxA HxA RxA


**_Play Love_**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King does not belong to me.

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter one: Define Love** - the feeling I have toward you

The palm of his hand were starting to sweat with nervousness. The temperature of his hand was spreading to his white gloves, decreasing the coldness of the steely, metal weapon. His breathing was steady but as his footsteps approached his destination, he began panting again.

Stay calm.

She won't noticed anything, unless he stays calm.

But he shouldn't let his guard down, or he'll forget to finish the job. Just do it; swift and sweet.

Now sweat was pouring down his uncertain face. His eyes darted around like a maniac. Then it caught a small glimpse of crimson red.

His attention was only focused on that.

It was her.

She was dressed in a formal, divine gown. This come-hither unmistakably dazzling dress could get you the attention you deserve.. or more. She had such smooth shoulders, and with that spaghetti dress of hers, it could show. Those same shoulders he loved to pressed his lips against. Those lips that traveled further downwards until he heard her scream out his name.

He loved it when she said his named aloud. Oh, how he would miss hearing it.

Her long, silky hair shone like the sun. With that beautiful face, she could blind out the moon which brought out another side of beauty she had.

His eyes continued it's search on her. Her and her body. She really filled out, and she filled out nicely.

"Anna," he said breathlessly.

She looked over her shoulder to take a quick glance at him, even though it was impossible due to the darkness he was hiding behind.

"Oh…it's _you_."

He didn't like the sound of that. He was surprised that she could still tell who he was.

He took 3 long strides over to her and was by her side, his mouth next to her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hmm?"

"What are you doing here?" she said, a bit nastily.

"Now now, don't you use that tone of voice with me, honey." he said slowly gnawing on the tip of her ear.

He can feel her shudder.

"Tell me Anna.. who is it that your heart belongs to? Who does it most desire..?"

Anna bit her bottom lip.

"Why? Do you want to hear that it is your name that I say? The man that I love?"

"No. I want to hear you say it because I love it when you say my name." "Besides, I already know I am the man you love."

"Pathetic." she spat.

"Hmm..why, I don't think you know who you're talking to," he said gliding his hands passed her sides and onto her waist. He took the moment to grasp her hands and hold them tightly with his.

She knotted her brows in anger. "Let me go." she said matter-of-factly.

He then nuzzled himself into her hair, onto her neck where he began to plant small wet kisses. Hoping this would annoy the hell out of her, she might just tell him who she loved. If she gave him a name he did not like, he had wasted his time.

"Stop it." she protested.

But this just egged him on, and he began to trail the kisses downward to her collarbone. He could hear her heart beating faster by each second, and her breathing was unstable. He knew he was the one for her, and she was the one for him.

"_Yoh..._"

He stopped what he was doing. Once he did, Anna froze.

Based on his sudden actions, a chill ran down her spine. There must be only one reason why he must have stopped kissing her.

"H-Hao….?"

Anna was too terrified to turn around. She could imagine turning around and not only to be facing Hao, but also facing guilt.

A small smile formed on his face.

"You were right the first time," he whispered.

Anna paused and thought hard.

"Yoh?"

He suddenly continued his assault on her body and murmured a small, "Yes?"

Anna let out a deep sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing his head closer to her body. "Oh Yoh.. don't scare me like that again.." she muttered.

"Of course." he breathed. "Never again…"

"Anna?"

"Yes Yoh?"

A pause.

"Close your eyes.. I have a surprise for you, but don't turn around until your eyes are closed. If you turn around, you'll see the surprise."

Anna's eyes stared out at the stars, and then to the sleeping town below.

"_What could it be this time_?" she thought happily. She loved Yoh's surprises. Anna smiled as she imagined what surprise Yoh was going to give her.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Okay.." he said and slowly turned her around to face him. A broad smile on her face. She was so beautiful..

Perfect.

He moved in closer and slowly closed his eyes. Then he gently placed his lips onto hers. It was a sweet kiss at first, but soon turned passionate as he began to mash his lips into hers and Anna enjoyed this to a very great extent. She moaned into the kiss with pleasure and she felt him smile under the kiss.

Her hands slithered up to this shoulders and coiled around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms tightened his hold on the woman. His woman .. for the moment.

Just for a moment..

This is it.

Suddenly, he plunged a small sword into her back and he made sure he had hit the heart. Anna parted her lips away from his and her eyes flew open and widened with her mouth hanging in surprise and pain. Blood was starting to stream out from her "O" shaped mouth and flowed down to her chin.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw only brown. Soft brown eyes.

"Y-Yoh..?" she whimpered, spitting out more blood onto his expensive black suit.

"Yes, Anna dear." he said memorizing her. "Yoh…"

Anna's body went weak from the tremendous amount of blood loss in a just few seconds. With his hands still wrapped around her, he slowly dropped down onto the ground with her. He laid her onto his lap and one of his hands left her waist and went to her hair, slowly stroking it. He looked down at her and Anna looked back at him.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Anna.. It wasn't me who killed you. It was love." he spoke quietly and planted one last kiss on her forehead.

Once said, Anna went limp in his arms and died a slow, painful death. But the only painful part was not the death itself, it was that she had died because of him. She died to _him_.

When he felt her pass, he pulled her off himself and got up walking away from her dead body. Away from the building, away from her, away from it all. And not once, looking back.

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued.

**A/N:** Well.. That was odd, eh? If any of the characters seemed OOC at all, I apologize. I was inspired to write this story after watching Sin City, hahaha. I'm not going to entirely copy the movie nor am I trying to make a re-write of Sin City. This just came to mind, with the help of Sin City. Anyways, the characterwho murdered Anna will be revealed in later chapters. There are 2 suspects for now, can you guess who? Read and review please.


End file.
